Air Pirates of the Caribian
by Anpu42
Summary: This is a Tale Spin Fan Fiction Using Crimson Skies to create my AU setting. Lots of Action, Bad Humor and other Pulp Fiction Tropes.
1. Chapter 1

**Air Pirates of the Caribbean**

Series 01 Book 01 Chapter 1

 **Khan's Quote:** _Mercenaries are nether family or employees. There for are expendable._

Marisa was not happy boarding the airship _The Spirit of Miami_ going from Miami to Galveston to visit her fiancé Harold Madison CPA. She did not love him, as mater of fact she didn't even like him. Father said he was a good fur and it would be good for our family and me. Harold was a nice cheetah, but all he talked about was money. How much he had, how much he was going to make, etc., etc, etc.

She looked over the great ship as she walked though it's narrow hallways. The walls were covered in maple panels (she could still smell them), thick shag carpeting (in an ugly green color). Her stateroom was about 6' x 10' with a foldout bed and table. There was a vase of daises with a note from Harold saying how he was going to enjoying seeing her when she arrived, it also smelled of some expensive French perfume that made her sick to her stomach. She picked them up and dropped them out the window.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today is the day I have not been waiting for. I'm is off to see Harold, my fiancé. He is not a bad guy, I just don't have any real feelings for him. He is a well paid CPA, but he is also as boring as wall paper paste. I was hopping to have an exiting life like my Aunt Emilia. She is adventurer and even a pilot._

 _Then there is me. I did get to go to the University of Miami, but I wanted to get into something like archeology or zoology._

 _I ended up taking literature and mathematics. Father thinks those are proper classes for a young lady and he paid for it all, so it looks like if my 'Husband' is ok with it I can become a teacher._

 _So here is sit on the Airship 'The Spirit of Miami on my way to Galveston to meet up with Harold and his family to plan out the rest of what looks like a long a boring life._

 _Marisa Earhart_

That evening wile at dinner Marisa spent most of her time looking out the window at the sunset or reading the place mats. She thought the place mats were neat, there were pitchers and descriptions of all sort of aircraft. She looked back outside to see a dark spot in the sun. She thought it was strange, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of different ways Harold could be killed or maimed before she could arrive, like a car wreck a plane crash or getting stepped on by a 50' lizard wile at a business trip in Tokyo.

" _Tokyo?"_ she wandered out loud. _"Now where did that come from?"_

" _What's with Tokyo?"_ asked a small Japanese rabbit sitting at the table behind her.

" _Oh, did I say that out loud?"_ She replied a little embarrassed. _"I'm sorry, but I was thinking of an old boyfriend."_

" _And what does this have to do with Tokyo?"_ Asked the rabbit.

" _Well you see…I was just thinking of something bad I wanted to happen to him?"_ Marisa said rolling her eyes.

" _Yes go on."_ continued the rabbit

" _For some reason I thought of him getting crushed by a giant lizard wile in Tokyo, why I don't know? I have never been there or have a dislike or anything like that at all."_ Marisa let out with a smirk.

" _That's alright I just have an Uncle that is a movie maker back in Hokkaido who is just looking for a movie idea."_ mused the rabbit.

" _If you like it send it to him if you want to."_ Marisa said still smirking.

 _Thank you very much miss…?_ Asked the rabbit.

" _Oh its Marisa Air…"_ Said Marisa, but was suddenly distracted.

That is when she noticed the ship turning quickly and a pair of aircraft launch from _The Spirit of Miami_ towards the west in the direction of the sun.

She quickly look at the mat was proud of her self as she identified them as Curtis Hawks, a light fighter plane.

" _Hey that was a Curtis Hawk!"_ said with a smile.

" _Yes I believe so."_ Replied the rabbit adjusting his glasses. _"Though it is not normal for a passenger airship to launch its escort fighters."_

" _I wonder why they launched it?"_ Marisa looked at the two Curtis Hawks streak off at high speed.

It was then that she saw the other Airship, But this one was different it had three hulls with a superstructure between each of them. The center one was large passenger airship, while the other two looked like smaller warships. She also saw what looked like gun turrets on the two outer hulls and some other shapes that looked like airplanes.

Marisa and her new rabbit friend nearly jumped out of her skin when the siren went off. Every one started to run around and scream in panic yelling something about ' _Air-Pirates_ ' and the rabbit jumped under his table. She looked around and saw what everyone was doing and actually found it amusing. Marissa looked back out the window to watch the scene outside.

The aircraft finally got in range of each other. She could see the streaks of white that were their tracer rounds. Then two more Hawks sped towards the fight. She watched in fascination as the planes buzzed around like angry bees. All of a sudden she came back to reality as one of the Air-Pirates planes exploded into a fireball.

Marisa looked in horror as she released that someone was now dead even though it was an Air-Pirate. Just then two of the Air-Pirates broke loose from the fight and headed for "The Spirit of Miami". She watched in fascination as the two fighters streaked towards her dodging the tracers from anti-aircraft guns. When they got really close the two of them firing there guns and rockets. The ship rocked as the rockets impacted.

She recognized the aircraft as Curtis-Wright Fury painted bright red and blue. There was another fireball inside the dogfight, but this time it was one of the Hawks. She jumped back a Hawk flew past her window followed by one of the Air-Pirates aircraft firing its guns only about 20' away. It was so close she could hear the clacking sounds of the machine guns and the roar of the engines. She could even see the grinning feline flying it.

All of a sudden the room grew dark as the other airship now loomed over "The Spirit if Miami". The other airship fired its guns at the front of the ship she was on. It also fired what looked like harpoon guns. "The Spirit of Miami" lurched causing her to fly across the room hitting her head on the far wall, the room now spinning before going black.

When Marisa regained her senses her head hurt and she was covered in blood. She got up and looked for the rabbit. Not finding him she headed for her cabin. On the way she heard gun shots. She passed by various scenes of destruction including a fire in the purser's cabin. As she rounded one of the corners leading to her cabin she ran into a Tiger in Japanese armor with a Samurai sword in one hand and a pistol in the other. Then she heard a sound behind her; she turned and saw a large bull with rifle.

 _"What do we have here Tanaka?"_ asked the bull.

 _"Why Michael it appears to be a damsel in distress."_ The tiger replied with a wicked smile placing his hands on his hips like in a swashbuckler movie.

 _"Then we should rescue her."_ Michael spoke with a sarcastic tone.

Marisa was scared out of her mind. What were these two doing, was a dangerous situation and they were making jokes?

Tanaka Spoke _. "Yes let us rescue her."_

" _Not without a fight!_ She growled as Marisa went into a crouch determined to put up a fight.

 _"Hey this one has spunk."_ Tanaka spoke almost with glee in his voice. _"I'll take her on first."_

" _No I want to!"_ Micheal said putting the butt of his rifle on the ground.

" _You know what we got to do."_ Tanaka said putting his sword and pistol away in his belt.

Marisa looked in shock as the two of them started to play rock, paper, and scissors.

" _Rocks beat scissors!"_ said a jubilant Tanaka.

" _Best two out of three."_ Replied Micheal.

" _You always want best of three."_ said giving Tanaka giving Micheal a really hard look.

" _Do not."_ Micheal replied

" _Yes you do."_ Continued Tanaka.

" _Do not."_ Micheal said crossing his arms.

"Do to." Tanaka pulled on his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue.

" _Do not."_ Micheal said now tapping his hoof.

"Do to." Tanaka said nodding.

She had turned and started to run at this point, but the bull hit her in the back of the head with the rifle butt. The last thing she could recall was that the two were continuing argue and that ugly green carpet as things went black again.


	2. Confrentation!

Chapter 2: Confrontation!

 **Khan's Quote:**

 **Unsightly employees bring me neither Honor nor Money.**

 **Remember: clean and health employ is a happy and productive resource.**

When Marisa came to she was in a cell. She was in pain, but less than she thought she would be. As she got familiar with the cell Marisa could tell she was on a different ship from the noise of the engines. The cell was a little damp and cold on one wall, there was a cot fastened to the floor as well as a small table. On the table was a large bowl with a rag next to it along with her unopened diary. She went to wash her face and found that the bowl was also fastened to the table.

Marisa washed her face and found that someone had gone to the trouble to bandage her head. She was however in different clothing; a simple one-piece tunic made of cotton that went to her knees. After she washed herself she sat on the cot and waited.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I do not know what is going on, but I think I am a prisoner on the Air-Pirate Ship. I wonder what their plans are for me, though they seem to have not harmed me._

 _I think I will just have to wait and see what happens next._

 _Marisa Earhart_

After a wile the door opened reviling Tanaka, Michael and a wolf in a red military jacket.

" _Good morning"_ The wolf spoke wile bowing _. "My name is Diego_ _Montoya_ _Salvatore_ _Enrique Karnage, but you can calls me anytime."_

Marisa's heart sank for this was the most feared and murderous pirate the Caribbean had ever seen.

" _Welcome to the great ship The Steel Condor, for witch I am her glorious and good looking Captain_ " The wolf said with a great deal of glee in his voice.

She looked up with fear.

Karnage looked at Tanaka and asked. _"And this is who?"_

Tanaka picked up a half burnt ship log. _"This is Marisa Air... something or another."_

Diego glared at him.

" _I am truly sorry but the fire got out of control."_ Tanaka sheepishly at the Air-Pirate Captain replied. " _However she not worth that much she was only in a lower class birth."_

" _And how many times have I told you that not all treasures_ _are in moneys type wealth."_ Not waiting for a reply he turned and batted both across the ears.

Turning back to Marisa and spoke once more. _"Fear not no harm will hurt you."_

Looking back at his two companions. " _If any one touches her they will be finding out how to fly from ten thousand feet, KO!"_

" _What about Pepi?"_ asked the Bull.

You could see all the energy of the moment drain from Diego as slapped his forehead and then slowly ran his hand down his face. _"Then we will tie a large heavy thing to him like a four hundred pound bull with a coconut for a head."_ He said with great anger in his voice as he smacked Michael across the head with his Luger. _"Now you two get her cleaned up and put her in my quarters,"_

Diego turned back to her.

" _As for you my delicate Flower...no Rose...no, no, no Orchid no, YEZ THAT IS IT! Now how do you call, oh yes my Jewel of the Morning Dawn."_ He said with great excitement _. "I have some plans for you if are agreeable yez no?"_

She looked at him confused.

" _I will take this as a yez."_ He then turned and headed of saying something about dealing with a bear and his unruly cub as Tanaka closed the cell door.

It seamed like hours before the door opened. This one was a large female wolf, she was 6' 10" tall and must have weighed at least 350 pounds and most of it was muscle, but not all of it. She walked over to Marisa and looked down at her. Marisa really felt insignificant next to her as the giant wolf picked her up.

" _Now be quiet child and every thing will be ok."_ The she wolf said as she put Marisa over her shoulder.

As she was taken down the hall she saw her rabbit friend in a cell. He looked a little worse for wear, but otherwise all right. Marisa was taken to a changing room with a shower and told to clean herself up. After a long hot shower she was taken to another room made up like a doctors office.

There Dr. White an elderly male white rat with what appeared to be oversized pink eye through his coke-bottle glasses gave her an examination. He redressed her head wound with a simple bandage.

The next place she was taken was to a large cabin at the front of the ship. It was a large room, one wall was made of glass and she could see the clouds and the sky.

The one sidewall was made of a red stained wood. The other had a huge map of the Caribbean When she turned around she could not fined the door. It was covered with oil paintings from floor to ceiling. The one that stood out the most was in the center it was of Diego and a female black wolf in the finest noble clothes. Also there was a large wooden desk also with a map on it. The only other furniture was a huge canopy bed.

She started searching the wall of paintings looking for the secret passage that she arrived through. As she searched she found out that all of the painting no mater the size the frames had the same outer dimensions except for the large one. She found she could move it and inside she found a bookcase. On the shelves she found all sorts of books, but the ones she could not believe were "The War of the Worlds", 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", The John Carter Mars" series, and an original copy of a "Tale of Two Cities". She also found an exquisite engraved flintlock pistol. She was then startled as the secret door opened and the she wolf entered with a large trunk and dropped it by the bed.

" _Here put one of these on before the Captain gets here."_ She said with a toothy grin.

Marisa watched her to see how she left, but could not see how she opened the door. Then she went to the trunk and opened it. It was filled with some of the most expensive outfits she had ever seen in her life. She started to look through them just to see if she could something to wear, but as she went through them she found herself loosing all control and looking at very one she found. After a wile she found a dark blue dress with silver sequins. As Marisa held it up to here self she almost jumped out of her skin once more as a voice spoke up behind her.

" _A mirror yez no?"_ Asked Diego.

She turned and looked at him holding the dress up to hide herself as he touched another panel and a full-length mirror made its appearance.

" _Allow me to be a gentle person?"_ As he turned his back to her. _"Dress for dinner I promissory not to look."_

She stood there and then started to dress. As she dressed she noticed the panel next to the mirror was the same one with the pistol. She finished dressing and quietly opened the other panel and pulled out the pistol. She pointed the pistol and him using both hands.

" _PUT UP YOUR PAWS!"_ She demanded.

" _I see you have the drop on me yez no?"_ He calmly spoke as he turned around with a large grin on his face.

" _Yez… I mean YES!"_ Marisa could not believe she said that. _"Now how do I get_ _off the ship."_

" _First you pull the hammer back"_ Diego said pointing at the hammer on the ornate pistol.

She blushed as she pulled the hammer back.

" _One mores time, it needs to click at least twice before its can fire."_ Diego said continuing to point at what she needed to do.

Marissa pulled the heavy hammer once more with a second loud click.

" _Now then you will has to shoot me."_ He said with a grin holding up his hands, but only to shoulder height.

" _Then I will!"_ She said bolstering her strength.

" _THEN DO IT!"_ He shouted at her.

She jerked and pulled the trigger.

"CLICK!"

He reached out and took the pistol from her paws.

" _This thing has not worked sense 1864."_ As he put the gun back and pulled out a small pouch.

She felt like a fool as she turned from him in shame.

" _This should make you feel better."_ As he spoke softly to her she felt him put something around her neck. _"This much better is a jewel for a treasure._

She looked at herself in the mirror once more. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a sapphire dangling from it the size of a large strawberry.

" _I found if some time a go"_ He whispered in her ear, his whiskers tickling it making it flick _. "But it is only the third most beautiful thing in this room._

She turned and looked at him not believing what was happening. She just tried to kill him and now he is flattering her and giving her jewelry.

" _And of course the second is you."_ He said while still nuzzling her ear.

" _And the First is?"_ She asked.

" _Why me!"_ He declared standing back and putting his hands on his hips.

Marisa looked at him and blinked thinking to her self. ' _Have all these pirates seen to many swashbuckler movies or what?'_

" _Come now lets go and getting some foods."_ Diego said as he took her arm and lead her off to dinner.


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Chapter 3: Dinner and a Show**

 **Khan's Quote:**

 **It's not easy being green. -K. T. Frog**

The dinner was an elegant affair with Roast Duck, Baked Cinnamon Apples German Chocolates and Caviar. It was served on real china with Champagne in crystal glasses. The other guests were Alexander Krenchinko, a Russian wolf and Diego's wing man, Catherine Krenchinko Alexander's mate, Chief Engineer Bubba Lusaka the bear from Texas, and Chief Navigator Glen Augusta. There was also an empty setting at the far end of the table. The conversation was mostly about the day to bay running of the ship. Things like fuel status, damage control, and supplies. Marisa just sat and ate because most everything said went over her head. However she did eat a lot of the Caviar and Chocolates. At the end of the meal Diego stood up and spoke.

 _"My fellow comrades in arms, shipmates and privateers"_ He announced lifting his whine glass. _"Yesterday we went into battle, not a glorious, but a battle none the less. Most of us came back, but not all. We stand hear to remember Mr. Allan. We will miss you. You were master swordsman with both weapon and tongue, a superior moral officer and one hell of a ladies fur!"_

With the completion of his speech the rest of them stood up.

 _"He was a Lion after my own heart."_

All of them took a sip from there glass.

 _"We will miss you my friend, goodbye and may Gabriel have mercy on your spirit."_

Then everyone but Diego poured what was left of their drinks on the floor and slowly left. Diego then walked to the window of the cabin and looked out. After a few minutes he took the bottle they were drinking out of and thew it out the window. She thought she saw him cry, but could not be sure. Then he took a deep breath and turned around.

 _"Well do you wish to see the rest of the ship?"_ He asked.

 _"Alright?"_ She meekly replied.

From the dining room they went down a series of door lined hallways that he explained were crew quarters and such. After going down some stairs they came to a large hanger containing 4 aircraft. Diego told her that they were two Curtis-Wright J2 Furies a heavily armed fighter suited for assaulting ground installations and Airships along with the others a Raven and a Hammerfist. She could not help but notice two open slots in the bay. Diego told her that the missing slots were due to losses, they were able to rescue one of them. She felt a cold shiver realizing that the other one was Mr. Allen.

From there they moved to a small room with two doors in it, one on each side. Diego closed the first one and threw a switch. Her head felt like it was going to pop as a rush of air left the room.

 _"Dis is what Bubba calls an airlock."_ Diego explained over the rush of noise.

After the rush of air died down he opened the other door to reveal a partially constructed catwalk between two of the airframes. As they carefully walked across it she could see the crystal clear waters below. She could also see a pod of dolphins and tiny little islands. As they were moving the other sections she saw another aircraft approach the middle section. It moved up under the airship and attached itself to a hook dangling down, shut off its engines and was hauled inside the airship. When they got to the other side the two of them did not slow down for the airlock and just went inside.

Inside this one was even more aircraft and Diego explained what they were.

 _"This one that was brought abroad was a Hughes Vampire just like that one over there."_ Pointing at another one just like it. _"Those two are called Firestorms, and those are Black Bats."_

As he told her about them a long eared rabbit climbed out of his plane and quickly ran over to Diego.

 _"Captain I got a report for you."_ said the rabbit as he pulled off his leather helmet.

 _"Yes Mr. Goldwaith?"_ said Diego.

The rabbit rubbed his ear trying to get a kink out of it. _"I spotted the American carrier group that was supposed to be in the aria."_

 _"And?"_ Diego said seeming a little annoyed that he had to ask.

 _"It is about 300 mile south and moving this way."_ Mr. Goldwaith said now shaking his head trying to get his ears to pop.

 _"Dis is just great news."_ Diego said rolling his eyes back into the top of his head.

Diego moved over to an intercom on the flight deck.

 _"Attention all Crew prepare for evasive maneuvers."_ He ordered into the microphone.

 _"Come wiz me."_ Saying as he took her arm and moved to a door on the other side of the hanger deck.

They quickly moved through the ship up to the bridge of the ship. As they were moving red lights went on and alarms started going off.

The bridge was a little bit larger the Diego's cabin. Mr. Augusta, the goat was at siting at a large table that looked like a drafting table covered in maps. A shepherd mix was at a large wheel barking commands. And Mr. Roberts was at wall panels covered with all sorts of radios wearing a set of headphones. Diego told her to sit in a chair and buckle up. He waited for her to get buckled in and then started giving orders wile leaning up against part of the wheel structure.

 _"Now Mr. Tores,"_ Diego spoke with a very clam voice. _"Go to 15,000 feet into that cloud cover and level her out there."_

 _"Yes sir!"_ The Shepard replied.

The ship started to raise its nose and climb rapidly wile making a sharp turn to the left. Marisa could really feel the G forces push against her making her feel a little queasy.

 _"6,000…6,500…7,000"_ Mr. Tores kept sounding of as the ship climbed.

At 10,000 feet the cold precision of the operation was broken by the intercom.

 _"Cap. Engines 4 and 12 just went red."_

 _"Bubba I can not has that right know."_ For the first time sense they got there the sound of stress was in his voice. _"That could be Halsey out there right now!"_

 _"Ill do whats I can Cap."_ Replied Bubba though the com.

 _"Blow them if you have to!"_ Yelled Diego.

Bubba paused for a moment. _"Yes sir Cap."_

Diego then looked over at the goat. _"Glen where are we going?"_

 _"Well sir if everything is correct we will be heading south-southwest._ " Mr. Augusta

Diego look back at the helm. _"Good, Mr. Tores when we reach 15,000 level the old girl out and keep on this heading at 70 knots."_

 _"Yes sir, we are at 11-5 right now."_ replied Mr. Tores.

Diego reached down and picked up a microphone. _"Mr. Krenchinko, get St. Maria and the rest the ready to go load them with a mix of bombs and torpedoes a 50/50 mix should be fine."_

Diego had gone from stressed now to being excited like this was what he was born for. Marisa thought to her self-trying to take her mind off the bubbling that was going on in her stomach.

 _"14-5"_ Shouted Mr. Tores.

 _"Bubba, how 4 and 12 doing?"_ Diego yelled though the com.

 _"Not good, We lost #4 and had to shut down 16 and we are going to have to give 12 a break witch means we will also have to loose 8 also!"_ Bubba yelled back.

 _"15,000 feet Captain"_ Shouted Mr. Tores as he started to level off the ship.

Diego walked to the glass that covered the bridge looking into the thick cloud they were in.

 _"Mr. Tores make it 50 knots and keep her steady._ " Diego ordered, calming down a bit.

 _"Yes sir."_ replied Mr. Tores.

Diego then looked over at the deer who hand managed to get some wires tangled in his antlers. _"Mr. Roberts get me a weather report and get Pepi ready to scout."_

 _"Yes Sir."_ Mr. Roberts replied as he started to fiddle with his dials.

Diego wondered to the bridge window and looked out for a few moments.

 _"Got a report."_ Said Mr. Roberts. _"We should have high clouds for the next few days from a storm coming up from the south, it is Halsey who are searching for the Spirit of Miami, the Yankees are still on a winning streak, Hey! the new Fords are out, Roosevelt has signed a new highway bill that promises 5,000 new jobs in Kentucky, The Chancellor of Germany gave another speech about how German people are being oppressed in Czechoslovakia, Howard Hughes just set a new cross country speed record, Micky Rooney just got another staring roll with Miss Temple, James Cagney is making another gangster movie with some guy named Bogart and Macy's is having a sale."_

Diego shook his head and walked over to Marisa. _"Well my Morning Jewel doing well Yez no?"_

She opened her mouth speak, but all that came out was dinner. Diego just looked down at his jacket for a few moments. _"I will be guessing...No?"_


	4. Spring in the Clouds

Spring in the Clouds

 **Khan's Quote:**

 **Nothing can destroy the perfect business arrangement like love.**

 **But is that is not necessarily a bad thing.**

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **I don't know what to write, so much has happened. First I was captured by the Air-Pirate Diego Karnage. I will not write down what I thought was my fate.**_

 _ **However he has turned out not to be the crazed monster the media has made him out to be. He has showed me nothing but kindness so far.**_

 _ **However right now he is changing uniforms...as I got sick on his after we headed up into the clouds.**_

 _ **I wonder what his plans for me are now.**_

 _ **I do have to admit I like his name for me, I am his 'Morning Jewel'.**_

 _ **Currently I like him more than Harold, but that is not saying much. Diego has shown himself to be a dashing and exiting individual, the complicate opposite of my fiancé.**_

 _ **Marisa Earhart**_

Marisa sat on the edge of the bed, still feeling a little sick, but not this time from airsickness. She could not believe that she had thrown up on him. What frightened her more was the fact that he was not angry; in fact he found it amusing? As she sat there and watched him change into a new uniform she thought about her captor.

He was good looking, had an odd sense of humor, and could even be very charming. He pulled out a small decanter from behind one of the paintings and walked over to her. He sat on the bed next to her and lifted her head with a finger.

" _Now we have another mater to discuss my Morning Jewel."_ He said softly as he looked into her eyes.

She looked up at him unsure of his intentions.

" _I will not force my self on you." Diego_ said softly.

" _?"_ Marissa looked at him with a confused look.

Diego just let out a smirk. _"One kills a flower by taking it."_

" _?"_ Marissa looked even more confused.

" _I wish not to kill a flower, but only to bask in its beauty."_ Diego mused out loud.

She now looked at him confused more than ever. _"But I thought you were a pirate?"_

" _Yes I am, but what is the difference between a Pirate and a Spanish sailor?_ He let out with a strait face.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Marissa shook her head having no idea what he was trying to say.

Diego let out a loud laugh. _"Well evidently you are not English?"_

She just sat there not believing that he told a joke like that at a time like this.

" _Now my Morning Jewel."_ Continuing to speak softly and run his hand along her cheek. " _You are one of the most beatific creatures I have ever laid my eye on in all of my wonderful life._

She let out a shiver as he nuzzled her ear. She tried to speak, but nothing would come out.

" _You do have a choice."_ He whispered into her ear once more as he pulled her close to him.

She opened her mouth once more to speak once more, but he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply. She was a mass of confused emotions. He was the most dread pirate of the skies, he had kidnapped her, she was now never see her husband to be ever again… _"No!"_ She cried as she pushed him back.

" _If that is your choice."_ He said softly as he let her go.

She walked over to the window and looked over the ocean seeing its beauty in the deep crimson sunset. She was trying deal with how she was starting to feel. It was like being in one of those romantic pirate movies from Hollywood. She was the lady taken from her beloved to fall for the dashing pirate.

" _No you don't understand."_ She said now with a tear running down her cheek.

" _What do I not understand?"_ Still speaking softly as he walked up behind her.

" _First you are a pirate and I am a..."_ She said

" _So, that there was my first love."_ He said pointing at the painting with him and the female wolf. _"May she rest in Peace."_

She looked back at him.

" _My beloved St. Maria."_ He started to talk and a vary remorseful voice. _"The first time I saw her was in Havana, we had just hit the passenger liner the Royal Prince. We went into town to live it up. I hit thiz nightclub to get some… late night action. That iz when I saw her, she was a singer. After she was done singing I sent her a silver necklace with a large sapphire in it."_

Marisa reached up a toke hold of the one around neck.

Diego continued _"She agreed to meet with me. We met in a small park. I tried to charm her, but it was me that was bewitched. We made love under the stars that night."_

There was a smile on his face, but a tear in his eye.

" _That is when my first campaign of terror started. I spent the next 14 months getting treasure for her. Nothing was off limits, but those ships of the Spanish Republic. I did suddenly find myself doing something political, she wanted a free Spain and not under control of that Fascist Franco. So now I am a Pirate with a cause, to support the Republic of Spain."_

Diego pulled Marissa tight against himself.

" _I returned once to find her in tears. Her father had arranged for her to marry a rich merchant from another city. We devised a plan for her to escape. I took the ship to her father's estate and was going to kidnap her. We dropped the cables and went to pick her up, but her father and two brothers had followed her. As we went up the cables a shot rang out, I am sure it was meant for me. It hit her in the chest. I held onto her for as long as I could, buy I finally lost my grip. I almost dove after her wishing to end my life to, but Alexander and Pepi stopped me. A month later we returned and shelled the estate into ruble."_

Marisa held onto his trembling hand as he wept into her shoulder. She though of all the bad thing that had happened to her and the bad things she had done. The time she stole her brother's favorite toy and sold it to his rival, the death of her grandfather, running away from home at 10.

" _So what are your plans for me?"_ Marissa asked still holding onto him.

Diego pulled back a little and looked at her. _"My choice would be to have you stay with me."_

Marissa looked at him cocking her head a little. _"But you said the choice was to be mine?"_

There was smile on his face. _"It is, but you asked me what I wanted. If you do not wish to stay with me I will drop you off in a place where you can find your way home. I would even give you money to go anywhere you wanted."_

Marissa looked at Diego and saw he was being honest. She then turned around and held onto him slowly moving him to the bed. Once on the bed she laid down and pulled him next to her.

" _If I find this was just to get me into bed I will hurt you."_ She said quietly. _"But I believe you."_

He smiled at her. _"I would never lie to a lady, a female yez, but never a lady."_

She pulled him close and kissed him. _"I should tell you that I am engaged."_

" _Do you wish me to return you to him?"_ Diego asked

" _No."_ She said.

" _Kill him then, I could do that if that would make things easy for you?"_ He said with a smirk.

She thought about it for a moment. _"I believe you would, but I think I will just send him a letter telling him it is over."_

" _NO!"_ Diego said loudly. _"One should never be notified though just a letter. It must be done with a long romantic letter telling him that you two could never be together because fate has thrown you into the arms of another lover, or in person"_

Marissa let out a smirk. _"I never figured you as a romantic when I first saw you."_

" _I have to be."_ Diego said with a fire in his eyes. _"I am the decedent of a great Spanish Knight. It is in my soul, my blood run hot with passion as does my beating heart. It is the essence of who I am..."_

There was a knock on his door that caused his speech to suddenly end.

" _Pardon me, I must go and deal with a soon to be former crew member."_ Diego said as he picked up his sword and opened the secret panel. _"The world must be coming to an end for you to interrupt me."_

Standing at the door was Mr. Roberts who looked at the sword pointing at him.

" _What do you want you soon to be hat rack?"_ Diego said as he put the sword at the neck of the wide eyed deer.

" _You told me to tell you when I had word from our benefactor."_ Mr. Roberts gulped out.

" _Fine, tell me in the morning."_ Diego shut the door and head beck to Marissa who just pulled into bed and kissed him deeply.


	5. The Yacht

Chapter 5: The Yacht

 **Khan's Quote:** Time is Money, though money is not time.

Diego limped into the morning staff meeting. Only to see all of them start to look all over the room and not at him.

" _Sir are you all right?_ Asked Tanaka trying to hold in a snicker.

" _Why do you ask?"_ replied Diego as he sat in his chair giving a good spin.

" _Well first, did she hurt you?"_ asked Glen.

" _Why yes!"_ answered Diego with a silly grin on his face and sat down in his chair.

" _Sir?"_ inquired Mr. Roberts looking up at one of the maps on the wall.

" _Yes Mister Roberts?"_ sifting slightly in his chair noticing something was amiss.

" _Are you sure you're all right?"_ asked Mr. Roberts.

" _Now why has the crew been asking me this all morning?"_ said Diego with a raised eyebrow.

Tanaka finally spoke up finally getting himself under control. _"Sir you might want to look down."_

Diego looked down and got the answer to his question, he had no no pants, he was just in his jacket.

" _Gentlemen we will continue this meeting on the bridge in 1 hour."_ said Diego as he grabbed a map and wrapping it around his waist and headed back to his room, knocking before he entered. _"are you decent my Morning Jewel, because I apparently am not?"_

 _Dear Diary_

 _I can not believe I did what I did last night, but I am not unhappy about it. He showed me things I never thought possible. I know we will probably never last, but as for now I am along for the ride._

 _I wonder if I should have said something about his attire before he left for his morning meeting, but he seemed so happy I could not, that and I think he look sexy in just his jacket._

 _Well he is back..._

 _Marisa Earhart_

An hour and a half later Diego walked on to the bridge still straitening his clothes and mumbling something about how he though cheetahs had no stamina.

" _Mr. Tores report!"_ Diego barked.

" _Sir we are travailing south by southwest at 50 knots, engine #4 is trashed beyond repair, but #12 is up and back running."_ Mr. Tores replied.

" _Mr. Krenchinko?"_ Diego asked.

" _All aircraft are at 100%"_ Krenchinko Replied back.

" _Mr. Roberts?"_ Diego asked hesitantly.

Mr. Roberts started. _"We have left the hornets group far behind, the weather is cloudy mostly with scattered showers, though is does look like a hurricane is brewing up of the South American coast, A Commander Nimitz just had a battle with the Black Heart Pirates at the canal loosing the frigate Firehawk, the Texas Air National Guard just got into a fight with an unknown U-boat, and the Yanks beat the Socks 7-4."_

" _You know Mr. Roberts I just wanted a weather report."_ Diego though that sometimes he was a little too efficient.

" _Glen how are we doing on our time to meet up with our mysterious benefactor's boat?"_ Diego asked

" _We should be there in 28 hours at our current speed and heading."_ replied Mr. Augusta.

" _Good that will give us 10 hours to spare."_ Diego said quietly to himself. _"Mr._ _Krenchinko how are we doing aircraft wise?"_

" _Well ok...though we are running low on fuel currently."_ Alexander replied.

" _Well at least some things never change."_ Diego said rubbing the bridge of his nose slowly. _"_ _Mr. Roberts, keep an ear open for a tanker or something."_

" _Yes Sir"_ Mr. Roberts said as he want back to his radios.

Diego sat in his chair and reread the letter that Mistress Lady Catherine De Cordulay had given to the late Mr. Allen. It came with a package that had a 3" tall Gold and Silver statuette of a female jaguar had her paws out as if to holding something. The letter had just a time, a date and a map grid on it. It was someplace in the middle of the Caribbean.

As he sat there he thought about Mr. Allen. He was a womanizer after his own hart. He had a lady-fur in every port, usually a high official's daughter or sister and an angry father in every one to.

Diego paced the bridge nervously.

" _Mr. Roberts Report!"_ he barked once more.

" _Kelly and Brownie are still reporting nothing, Roy and Lola report a tanker heading south, probably out of Galveston and from the radio traffic its heading towards Halsey's_ _Task_ _Force, Squeak and Regina have not checked back in from the last time you asked."_ Roberts spoke quickly and clearly.

" _Thank you Mr. Roberts."_ Diego looked at the deer for a moment, the lack of rambling was always a clue that something bad was going to happen, he just had no clue as to what.

" _Mr. Augusta?"_ Diego did not use his first name, something he did when he really was nervous about something. _"You got a report for me?"_

" _We are about 50 miles out and closing at 50 miles per hour"_ Mr. Augusta replied looking over his charts.

" _So about an hour before we learn who are mysterious benefactor is."_ Diego wondered out loud looking over the water. Diego looked at the piece of paper in his paws. _"Mr. Tores take down to about 5,000 feet when we get within ten miles._

" _Yes Sir!"_ the Sheppard replied.

The massive three hulled shape of the Steel Condor slowly descended out of the clouds. It broke through the clouds like a ship sinking into the sea. Leveling out it cast a great shadow across a small cay with a large yacht anchored near it. There was nothing else near it as he could see a few men on deck working, but then scurried below deck. All that was standing was a lone figure who continued to watch the descending airship.

Diego looked over the situation below though his spyglass with great concern.

" _Mr._ _Krenchinko_ _! Get the Saint Maria and your plane ready with pontoons and a 50/50 Bomb and Rockets!"_ Diego said loudly putting his spyglass away. _"This might be a trap."_

" _Yes Sir!"_ the wolf Replied _"Anything Else?"_

After a moment of thought. _"Yes have the Valiants loaded with Magnesium and recall everyone but Ray and Lola. Make sure everyone has a 50/50 mix of Rockets and Torpedoes."_ Diego said feeling something was wrong.

Everyone replied with a loud " _Yes Sir!"_

A Dark Figure stood on the deck of the yacht looking at the approaching aircraft taping his fingers on the railing. As they both circled he went inside while lighting up a cigar.

Diego and Alexander both circled the cay a few times before approaching closer to get a better look. The only thing of note was the name on the back of the yacht ' _The Tiger Lilly'_. The name sounded familiar, but he could place it yet.

After a final circle the two aircraft landed and taxied up to the side of 'The Tiger Lilly'. Getting out onto the _'Saint Maria's'_ wing Diego threw his line over before stepped on to the deck of the Tiger Lilly fingering his Luger nervously. Once there he caught the line thrown by Mr. Krenchinko and tied it off.

" _Mr._ _Krenchinko_ _stay here on deck, I don't think I am in that much danger."_ Diego said not believing it completely himself.

" _Are you sure sir?"_ replied the Husky pulling his Peacemaker from its holster as he stepped one to the yacht's deck.

" _Yez, Yez I'm sure amigo"_ Diego went lightly back to his Spanish as he was now nervous.

" _That's Bolshevik Comrade."_ Alexander said half to add humor to the situation, but to calm himself.

Diego sniffed the air. _"Well he does have taste, he was smoking a Cuban cigar and not the cheap ones, a Cuban, that one of the most non-political islands out here, so...the mob?"_

They both waled the deck for a moment. It was quickly obvious that this was not a normal yacht, the covered railings were ¼ plate steel and there were mounts for machine-guns here and there. Even the Pilot House was made with layered glass.

" _Well somebody spent a lot of money on this boat?"_ Alexander said opening up want would normally be storage for deck chairs and held up the end of a .50 cal machine-gun.

" _True, but put that back, we are not thieves, Pirates Rouges and Scoundrels yes, but not Thieves."_ Diego said with a chuckle.

" _Well how about lunch?"_ Alexander pointed at a table with some sandwiches.

" _Well if they are still here we will save them from spoilage."_ Diego said with a big grin. _"Along with some of those cigars if we find some."_

" _What about the M2s?"_ Alexander asked.

" _Have you ever heard of a machine-gun spoiling."_ Diego said with a continued grin. _"There might be children on board, so we will take them to make sure the little ones will not hurt them selves"_

Alexander let out a grin. _"So this makes us the good guys?"_

" _Yez of course it will."_ Diego said looking at the cabin door. _"Now you protect the little children while I look below to see if there is any other safety violations"_


	6. The Benefactor

Chapter 6: The Benefactor

 **Khan's Quote:** Never sign a contract their Lawyer Wrote.

Diego entered to cabin to see a neatly arranged office complete with a desk and large chair with its back facing him.

" _Sit Mr. Karnage"_ a deep voice came out from behind a chair _"Sit and be comfortable."_

" _That is Captain_ _Diego_ _Montoya_ _Salvatore_ _Enrique_ _Karnage_ _!"_ Diego sat down in a large chair _"So to whom am I speaking to?"_

The chair turned around and sitting in a dark gray silk business suit was a large tiger. He had a scar along his left cheek and a nick in the same ear. He sat with his hands behind his head. _"I am Rainier Khan of Khan Industries Central America Division."_

" _I see it is one of Khan's kinfolk"_ Diego said with a sneer. _"This can not be trivial nor good."_

" _This is not trivial, but it is profitable."_ Rainier said tapping his fingers together.

Diego just kicked his feet up on the desk, pulled out a hand full of cigars pocketing all but one and stuck a match on the desk to light it causing Rainier to stand up in anger.

Diego let out a chuckle. _"Calm down stripes your claws are ruining the finish on your fine teak desk."_

Rainier looked down to see a series of 5" claw marks on his desk. _"This desk is over 200 years old!"_ he said though clinched teeth _"I acquired it from china at great cost you mangy cur!"_

" _Then you should be more careful then stripes."_ Diego all of a sudden more comfortable as it only took moments to figure out his buttons.

Rainier sat down and counted slowly to 10.

" _Now"_ spoke Diego _"Lets_ _talk about this job."_

" _Fine, the job is simple, go to some ancient ruins in the Yucatan and collect a statue."_ Rainier said though clenched teeth.

Diego just nodded. _"The last job one of my family did for one of your family almost got my uncle Don killed so the pay should be good."_

Rainier just let out a sigh. _"1.8 Million in US Currency."_

Diego almost choked on the cigar. _Did I hear 2 Millions?"_

" _No 1.8 Millionz…Million"_ Rainier shook his head. _"You and your stupid accent."_

Diego thought about pushing a few more buttons, but decided to just get to the point. _"Tell you what stripes this job is either dirty or may backfire on you so you went out of your way to get me to get it for your this correct? Yez? No?"_

" _Yez…Yes, now you want more money because of this?"_ Rainier said finally calming down.

" _Actually I will do the job for 1 Millions in American moniez."_ Diego said feeling he could get both a good deal and help with his cause.

Rainier look at Diego wandering what the catch was. _"Just 1 Million Dollars, that is all?"_

" _And some Aircraft."_ Diego said with a grin. _"That and all of the cigars on this little boat."_

" _I can do Aircraft"_ said Rainier. _"But all of the cigars?"_

" _Yes, they are bad for your health and suddenly I feel like helping people stay healthy."_ Diego said with a big grin. _"That is why I am taking all of those nasty and dangerous machine-guns you have on board, so no children would be hurt by them."_

Rainier looked at Diego. _"And who do I protect The Tiger Lilly from pirates?"_

" _Rather poorly from where I sit"_ Diego let out a snicker. _"I need at least 20, I would like 10 Grumman Avengers and 10 Hughes Firebrands."_

" _You are asking a lot to get those."_ Rainier said drumming his fingers on his chair trying to keep calm. _"This is what I get from dealing with thieves."_

" _We are not thieves, Pirates Rouges and Scoundrels yes, but not Thieves."_ Diego continued. _"Yes they are hard to get, but someone in your position it should only be a minor set back."_

" _Ok"_ Rainier rolled his eyes. _"Are you sure you just don't want 2 million."_

Diego smirked. _"No I need Planes, good planes not these cheep knock offs that are barely flying around."_

Rainier started to rub his temples. _"And were should I send these aircraft?"_

" _Well any that are not used to replace losses are to be sent to Spain to fight the Fascist."_ Diego said with a smile.

Rainier look at Diego oddly.

Diego let out much bigger smile. _"What because I am a Pirate you assume I hold no loyalty"_ He stood up. _"Just ship them were I want them and then you will get your statue."_

" _Fine, then we have a deal"_ Rainier stood up towering over Diego, and then looked at him is disgust as Diego spat into his palm and then held it out to shake causing Rainier to almost loose his lunch.

The airship hovered only a hundred foot above the yacht pulling up a large cargo net. Diego Stepped out of Saint Maria with a big grin on his face. He had called all available crew to the hanger deck.

Diego paced along the catwalk as he waited for his men to arrive. He still was having mixed feelings about this job, but he knew he had to take it. Not for himself, but the crew. Not everyone one here was by choice. Some had last everything in the depression, some had been forced from their homes by power mad dictators and fascist. He knew after this job he might have to recruit some new crew, but that had always been the way.

" _My loyal crew we have made a big score!"_ he yelled over the noise _"You are looking at over $250 thousand dollars in American Monies!"._

The crew let out a great cheer.

" _Now to collect the rest we must go and collect some statue from a musty old temple in the jungle."_

Diego then hopped down down from the catwalk and headed for the briefing room telling Krenchinko to gather the staff.

Diego paced back and forth at the head of the table as his officers sat down. Diego then tossed cigars to everyone and had the sandwiches placed on the table.

" _Don't worry about them, they are safe, I had Pepi sample a few."_ Diego said with a mischievous, but playful grin. _"Men we have the chance to get another $750 thousand American moniez and replacement aircraft should w pulls this off. The problem is it was almost too easy. All we have to do is pop over to a Yucatan temple and pick some statue of some ancient Aztec god, Texaco-Popcorn or something like that."_

As some of his crew let out a snicker he turns and gives them a dirty look.

Diego continued _"We can even keep any treasures we find. This concerns me. He said there would be some competition so Mr. Roberts see what you can find out about Texaco-Popcorn."_

More snickering

Mr. Roberts did not have to do any research, he had read some books on Central American Mythology. _"As I recall… Texaco-Popcorn is an Aztec war god in the form of a Black Panther who relished the blood of his enemies. The Aztecs used to perform sacrifices to him in the form of still beating hearts."_

Diego looked at Mr. Roberts, maybe his rambling only happened he was using his radios. _"Sound like fun at parties, now who else would be interested in it?"_

 _Most archeologist, treasure seekers, art collectors..."_ Mr. Roberts replied, but he was cut off by a glare from Diego.

After a moment of though looking at the chart on the wall. _"Now head us in there Mr. Augusta, I need to unwind."_ He pointed at a point on the Yucatan Peninsula along one of the larger rivers.

After leaving the room Mr. Tores leaned over to Krenchinko as spoke into the canine's ear. " _Should we tell him it's not Texaco-Popcorn?"_

Krenchinko looked back at Mr. Tores. _"Sure you tell him."_

 _You're his trusted wing-man it should be safe to tell him."_ Mr. Tores said quietly back to Krenchinko

" _I'm not paid enough."_ Krenchinko said shaking his head.

Diego looked out at the night sky while Marisa lay on his chest.

" _What's wrong?"_ she asked sritching his chest fur.

" _Something bothers me about this Khan; he made the deal almost too easy."_

" _So?"_ this time biting him on the ear.

" _It's not like them to let someone else set the terms, something is up."_ he then rolled onto his stomach.

He let out a yelp as she stuck one of her claws into to his rear end. He sat up to say something to her, but she then pushed him onto the bed giving him a kiss.

 _ **{All in German}**_

" _Hauptmann Heinrich we have a report."_ The rottweiler said as he snapped to attention.

The German Shepard look at the crewman giving a hard look.

" _The damage from the fight with the airship has been repaired and we can be on the way in a moment."_ The rottweiler said.

" _Good and the tracking beacon?"_ Hauptmann Heinrich asked.

" _Still function Hauptmann"_ This time the rottweiler seemed more relaxed.

" _Run at full speed to the Yucatan Peninsula, when it is dark run on the service, do not worry about the fuel reserves, once we have it we will just meet up with the supply ship."_ Hauptmann Heinrich said as he went back to his book and then looked up at the rottweiler and gave his salute. _"Heil Hitler"_

" _Heil Hitler"_ the rottweiler said with a salute and snapping his heals together before leaving the Hauptmann's quarters.

The submarine dropped to just below the water level and its engines went to full speed as it headed across the Gulf of Mexico at its maximum speed.


	7. Its A Trap!

**Air Pirates of the Caribbean**

Chapter 7: Its A Trap!

 **Khan's Quote:** "If you are going to Play the Game! Be Ready to Pay for the Game."

 _Dear Diary_

 _The last few days have been exiting once again._

 _First Diego has apparently got a job working for Khan Industries. I did not relies they did shady things, but apparently they do. It is to go find a statue of some sort in the Yucatan. I studied a little bit of Latin American History and have always wanted to see an Aztec Pyramid._

 _When Diego found out I know something about it he teamed me up with Mr. Roberts in doing some research. I have found Mr. Roberts to be interesting. He was born in Michigan and his father worked for Mr. Tesla as an engineer, but lost his job in the crash and now works for a small radio station in Flint Michigan. That is where Mr. Roberts got all of his electrical skills._

 _Apparently he got a job on an Ocean Liner as a junior radio operator, but when Diego raided the ship he found out Diego needed a Radio and Electrical Engineer he jumped at the chance. His other love is reading, he has boxes and boxes of books on almost everything._

 _Currently I am helping him organize them so it will be easier to find books while he looks for a fuel tanker._

 _Second, Diego took me out for a flight on one of the planes yesterday. I know know why he loves it so much. He did show off a little, but if he did not he would not me him._

 _Micheal has started training in the use of firearms. I was afraid of the guns at first, but after a bit I have found it is fun to shoot them. One was given to me, a 'Colt Pocket Pistol' and a few Magazines just in case._

 _And Tanaka has been giving me hand-to-hand combat lessons. Jujitsu he calls it. Mostly it is how to use an opponents body against them. He tells me I am a good student and when I am good enough he will teach me how to use a sword._

 _Marisa Earhart_

Mr. Roberts called Diego over and spoke quietly to him. _"Sir I think we found a tanker that will suit our needs. It is the 'Sea Leviathan'. It is big enough to handle all of our needs and in route from Panama to Galveston. It was supposed to fuel Nimitz's Fleet, but the with the loss of the fire Firehawk and apparently the Thunderhawk had to go to Panama City for repairs it is coming back with plenty of fuel on board."_

Diego pondered for a moment. He still had that uneasy feeling, but this was just the break he needed. _"Good job Mr. Roberts and anything else?"_ He sort of did not want to ask, but he wanted to test his gut instincts.

"Well..." Started Mr. Roberts. _"It seems that rest of the Nimitz Task Force is headed into the Canal to meet up with part of the Pacific Fleet as part of a war game and to test some sort of new Aircraft, Halsey is heading out to Bermuda to look for a possible sighting of us, the Mexican Army is busy dealing with some bandits along the California and Arizona border along with a Colonel Patton, and that is about it."_

" _Well that is a little better, but you are slipping"_ Diego paused. _"Glen, Set A New Course!"_

The crew held on as the Steel Condor made its tight turn and accelerated once more. This time Marissa managed to hold onto her lunch.

" _I Love Thiz Part.!_ Diego yelled into his mike as he raced his Devastator across the navy airship at 300mph. This was one of the greatest rushes he could get, a duel of warriors. This however was not a duel, but a fight for survival. _"And I Was Right, It Was a Trap!"_

They had been following the fuel tanker for days. It was heading from Panama to Galveston. He had been sure it was not escorted, so he decided to attack just before dark. Diego figured he needed the fuel and if he got it rather than Halsey it would slow him down.

Well he figured it wrong, just as the attack started a USN Escort Carrier Thunderhawk came out of a cloud bank and unleashed three flights of fighters. There were 2 Firebrands and 4 Bloodhawks. The Black hulls and white tails told him they were the Knight Ravens, a squadron specializing in hunting pirates.

Now he and his crew were in the fight of their life. His second flight was trying to cripple the tanker while his flight was dealing with the fighters and the Thunderhawk. So far they had not lost anyone and had taken out at least one Bloodhawk, at least there was a chute.

Right now Diego and Alexander were dodging rockets and bullets as they hugged the Thunderhawk at full speed chasing a Firebrand. Both he and Alexander moved like ballroom dancers trying to take it out while dodging the Anti-Aircraft fire coming from the Thunderhawk.

" _Mr. Goldwaith Gives_ _Me A_ _Report!"_ Yelled over the sound of his engines into his mike!

" _S-sir The Bridge Is Out On The T-Tanker And Ana Has Ditched A Bloodhawk."_ The lopped eared replied.

" _MISTER ROBERTS WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_ Diego Yelled.

" _Sir were are about 3 minutes out coming in above the Thunderhawk, the Hornet is about 16 hours out, but we only have two hours before we should see her fighters,. Halsey is about two days out, I am still managing to jam their radio transmissions._

By the time he was done Diego had stopped listening as he pulled his triggers putting his four .40 caliber machine guns and 4 rockets into the Firebrand he and Alexander were chasing sending it into the sea.

" _Ones_ _More Down"_ Diego said with some glee. _"Reports_ _Peoples!"_

" _Lead-2, Light Damage and we are out of rockets, but the Thunderhawk's port guns are out of commission, Wing-2 also got a Bloodhawk!"_

" _Lead-3, one Bloodhawk down and moving or cover your tail, Wing-3 is out of rockets, but otherwise doing ok Sugar!"_

" _Good, Good And You Alexander?"_ Diego yelled

" _Fine Sugar!"_ The Husky could not resist a little humor. _"I have only 4 rockets left, but other than that I am doing fire."_

" _Ha-Ha very Funny...Ah Hell!"_ Diego had let out another burst and his last rockets into the last Firebrand causing it to explode into a fire ball. He had nowhere to go without hitting the Thunderhawk or Alexander. He just gritted his teeth and drove though the debris field. He watched as a piece of the Firebrand's propeller came whirling at him shattering his canopy and clipping himself in the head.

He came to his senses and out of reflex pulled the Saint Maria out of the dive. He wiped the blood from his face and found he could only see out of one eye. Looking around he found him self doing over 300mph about 20' above the wave tops. Quickly looking he could see smoke coming from the engine as part of the cowling had been peeled back. Most of the canopy was missing. The left wing had a 5' gash in it and it was amazing that it held pulling out of the dive. He tried to turn the Saint Maria towards the smoke billowing tanker and let out a cry of pain. His left arm would not work as there as a piece of glass stinking out of it.

Alexander then pulled up next to him. He opened up the canopy and tried to yell something, but the roar of the wind was to much. Diego look down and then with much effort managed to pull back on the throttle.

" _WHAT!"_ He yelled now that he was only doing about 80mph.

" _Are you ok Sugar?"_ Alexander yelled back, with the joking continuing he knew something was real wrong.

" _Hells No! Honey!"_ Replied Diego sarcastically.

" _Well you are going to have to ditch her!"_ Alexander continued to yell. _"Sir there is now way you are going to make it, the hook and half your upper hull is gone!"_

" _Hell!"_ Diego yelled as he looked up and could see his ship finally making it and the Thunderhawk turning away from the battle.

" _I will call it in."_ Alexander said and radioed in.

Diego just nodded with a tear in his eye. He was about to loose his beloved 'Saint Maria' to the sea. He made a slow turn and headed to the Steel Condor trying to keep her steady and his gauges started show how bad things were.

" _My beloved Maria I am about to lose you once more, maybe this time I will see you again. If it is for a moment or eternity, both would be bliss to my soul. I love you more today than the day we met in the park. I can see your face behind that Spanish Veil and your wonderful green eyes. How I wish to hold you again, even if is for the briefest of time."_

The world went black as he hit the sea.


	8. New Wounds

Chapter 8: New Wounds

 **Khan's Quote:** Life is a precious thing. Be sure to thank those who let you keep it.

Marisa headed to the bridge only to be stopped by Tanaka. _"Tanaka let me past I have to see what is going on I heard that Diego was hurt."_

" _Only slightly,"_ Tanaka lied to her _"but his plane was damaged, so he is going to have to ditch it in the sea. Right now you would only be in the way. Why don't I escort you back to the room."_

" _Are you sure?"_ She asked the Tiger, knowing he was lying.

" _Yes"_ Tanaka led her back to their room. There she looked out the window of their room seeing what was going on. She saw the smoking Saint Maria being paced by Alexander as they headed towards the Steel Condor. Two planes left the Steel Condor with pontoons on. Then a green flair came up from the Saint Maria, Tanaka told her that that w s the signal to start.

Marisa buried her head in Tanaka's chest as she watched the Saint Maria tumble as a wing clipped a wave.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I don't know what to do with myself. Diego was badly hurt by both the exploding plane and the crash. He lost his left eye and dislocated his shoulder. He might also have a broken leg, but they won't know that for a while. He also had to have a lot of stitches._

 _The crew though showed itself to be very loyal to him in his moment of weakness. All of them that could gave blood and everyone has stopped by to see him at least a dozen times._

 _Dr. White found out that I had some medical training, well a first aid course and had made me once of his nurses. He said if I was not going to leave I should make myself useful._

 _Marisa Earhart_

Diego awoke in pain, the world was blurry and his left eye was bandaged over. There was a shooing pain running up his right leg and his left shoulder was also in pain and for some reason his right hand was wet.

" _Doctor White!"_ Diego call out.

" _Yes Caption Diego"_ Approaching his now conscious patient.

" _What happened to me, I am okz…Yez No?"_ Diego asked.

" _Well to be honest, Yes and No."_

Diego will just glared at him.

" _Well let's start with the small stuff."_ Said the rat

" _Small Stuff!"_ Diego said with alarm.

" _Yez Caption Diego"_ Dr. White was enjoying having something to hold over on Diego. _"Well you had a dislocated shoulder, a possible fracture on your left leg and about 150 stitches from all of the cuts, and that's the good news."_

Diego looked up at him _, "If that's the good news, what's the bad!"_

Dr. White let out an uneasy smile. _"Well…I could not save your eye!"_

" _Dam!"_ He said under his breath. He could live with the leg and the shoulder, but the eye probably will end his life as a fighter pilot. No more will the thrill of aerial combat, the thrill of victory against another skilled pilot.

" _Doctor I has another questions?"_ Diego asked

" _Yes Captain Diego?"_ Doctor White replied

" _Why is my hand wet?"_ Diego asked still not being able to move his head.

It had been three days since the crash. Diego was using a crutch to make his way up to the bridge as was think over the last few days.

His beloved Saint Maria was compliantly lost and he might not have made it if it was not for Pepi. The little Mexican fruit bat was the first in the water with a life vest and kept Diego afloat until rescue came. He now owed his life to Pepi one more time.

Then there was Marisa. She stayed at his side the whole time holding his hand and crying into it. Doctor White also started to teach here how to be a nurse, figuring if she was going to be underfoot, she might as well be useful.

He then took a few days after waking up before he was able to get up. Mr. Augusta had been acting as Captain during this time making sure that the ship was fueled up and everything was running smoothly. He had done a small course change to throw off anyone who would be following them. To him this was worth it as there was no real hurry other than whatever competition they had for the Statue.

Diego took a long deep breath and a good shot of rum before opening the door to the bridge.

" _Damage Report Men!"_ He bellowed as he limped in, his shoulder in a sling and a cast on his leg.

" _Well sir we did take some damage, but nothing major"_ Replied Bubba. _"We have full fuel tanks for both the Ship and the remaining aircraft._

" _Mr._ _Krenchinko_ _Report!_ Diego barked at Alexander

" _Well be lost four aircraft including yours, we think this was an ambush! Replied_ Mr. Krenchinko.

" _What was the first clue!"_ Diego slumped into his chair. " _Mr. Tores?"_

" _Well we are over the tip of the Yucatan Peninsula and probably over a day away from the site. Our scout planes have not seen anything but jungle so far."_

With a loud Sigh. _"And Mr. Roberts"_

" _Well fist of all its UCLA-24 and USC-21, Clark Gable has signed to star in Gone with the wind, Cutis-Wright has signed a deal with the Pacific Air National Guard for 100 of their newest aircraft. There is a tropical storm that is coming our way, but wont be here for a day or so, Halsey's_ _Task_ _Force has been recalled to New Orleans for repairs and supplies and Macy's is having a sale on the new Spring collection._

" _Dam! "_ Came out of Mr. Augusta.

Diego will glare at him for a moment.

" _Sorry I have $50 riding on that game sir."_ Glen said

" _What have I told you about gambling on board my SHIP!_ Said Diego loudly.

" _20% of all winnings go to you sir."_ Glen said as he pulled $10 out of his pocket.

" _Well it looks like we are back to normal"_ Diego said looking over the bridge.

Glen looked up from his charts. _"So now what Sir?"_

Diego adjusted himself in his chair still trying to get used to the cast. _"Well we should organize a party for when we get there."_

" _Who would you like to go?"_ Asked Mr. Krenchinko

" _Well I was thinking, Tanaka, Micheal, yourself, Pepi, Mr. Roberts, Marisa and myself."_ Diego said still trying to get comfortable.

" _Yourself?"_ asked Alexander.

" _ME!"_ cried out Mr. Roberts.

" _Yes myself! Doc says that it was only a heavy bruise and I should keep the cast on for another day."_ Then he looked at Mr. Roberts. _"_ _And you are my expert, I also want to take three others ask for volunteers."_

" _Fuck!'_ said Mr. Roberts.

" _Now what did I tell you about that kind of language on My Bridge!"_ Loudly said Diego.

" _You are the only one that can curse on Your Bridge and it is a $10 fine for doing_ _such in your presence."_ The whole bridge crew said together.

Diego looked up with a smile. _"_ _Hey I am doing good, I already made $20 today, maybe things are changing."_

" _Now break out those Thompsons_ _we liberated from that mobster a while back and make sure there is plenty of ammunition for everyone. And make sure everyone gets at least a dozen cigars."_ Diego said. _"_ _Roots kicking in."_

" _Cigars?"_ asked Alexander.

" _Yes, cigars."_ Diego said _"_ _Those pesky little bugs do not like the_ _smoke."_

Alexander pulled out a $10 bill and gave it to Diego. _"_ _And I thought you took those from Khan just to be an Ass Hole."_

" _Both actually."_ Diego pocketed the bill his grin getting bigger. _"_ _And today is really paying off."_

"So is there anything else Captain?" Asked Mr. Augusta

" _No I think that is it for right now"_ Diego slowly got up and headed off the bridge _. "Then I think we are done for right now."_

That night after climbing into bed, Marisa climbing in next to him.

" _Is there something wrong?"_ She will say as she nuzzled his ear.

" _Looks_ _at me now"_ He spoke in a low tone. _"My beatific face is now all scars and now I am also only one eyed cripple."_

 _Marisa_ Leaned over and gave him a kiss _. "But many women love scared and dangerous men and what could be more like that than a one eyed hansom and roguish pirate?_

 _Diego_ Looked at her for a moment. _"Yous_ _is right again, this will only add to my marvelous_ _self"_ he will let out a large exhale and finally relax.

She slid up behind him putting her arms around his waist. _"So you want me to go with you into the jungle?"_

" _Of course my Morning Jewel."_ Diego said putting his hands on hers.

" _Now is that because of my knowledge?"_ She kissed his ear. _"Or because you can't stand being away from me that long?"_ Nibble the other ear.

" _The second one of course"_ Diego knew it was both, but...

Marisa then slid into his lap causing him to yell cry out in pain and then jerks his body causing her to end up on the floor looking up at him.

Diego looked down at her. _"This_ _is not going to works…Yez No?"_


	9. The Discovery

Chapter 9: The Discovery

 **Khan's Quote:** _Pain is Life's way of letting you know you are still alive_

 _Dear Diary_

 _It took an extra day, but the cast came off today._

 _We are now over what should be the temple complex and we are getting ready to be lowered down. There are 10 of us going down. Diego, Tanaka, Micheal, Alexander, Pepi, Mr. Roberts, Richard , Johnathon , Peter and myself._

 _They had me practice with one of the Tommy guns, but it was to much for me, so they gave me a Coach Gun as a long arm. I was also given the cigars, I don't like them, but if it will keep away the bugs, great._

 _I also got some appropriate clothing including a Pith Helmet and if I say so it looks good on me._

 _Diego is one of the others not taking a Thomson. He pulled out of the armory a spear of some sort, mostly to use as a makeshift cane at times._

 _Tanaka is not even taking a gun. He is planning on wearing some of his armor and taking his swords and a bow. No one seems to feel this is a bad thing though._

 _Marisa Earhart_

The Steel Condor hovered about 50' above a clearing and everyone was lowered down, but Pepi and Johnathon who just flew down.

They found themselves in a clearing surrounded by the large stone buildings of a long dead civilization. Mr. Roberts (Who had Micheal wearing his portable radio) made the call back up to the Steel Condor who went up to hide in some cloud cover.

" _Okays everyone Look the place over, we need to find a camp and see what is around."_ Said Diego as he looked around with his short pike.

Everyone looked around and a good campsite was found in what looked like some sort of sports arena. Tanaka found what he thought was a ball and picked it up and kicked it though one of the sideways hoops only to have the ball shatter reveling a skull on the inside. Silence filled the air for a moment as everyone took in what happened.

" _Do not do that again Tanaka."_ Said Pepi. _"Who knows what spirits you will awaken."_

Tanaka nodded as he pulled out some prayer beads and said something in Japanese.

Slowly in the humid heat a camp was set up and everyone ate a meal, but mostly drank lots of water. Marisa found this was like being at home in the summer, but it was spring. Shortly after lunch it rained for about 20min making the humidity even worse.

" _Well who would want to live here, I would not even want to vacation her."_ Diego said. _"What is this place called?"_

Marisa looked at her map. _"Cancun."_

" _Well no one is going think this place is good for anything?"_ Said Mr. Roberts brushing a large bug out of his antlers. _"Well I have seen enough of Cancun Mexico, I want to go home."_

" _Don't like the bugs city boy."_ chuckled Micheal.

" _Well it is better than the snakes."_ said Richard.

" _Cans we stop with the games."_ said Diego.

" _Hey I am just happy to be on solid ground."_ Peter said tapping his food on the vine covered ground.

" _So were to now Glorious Leader?"_ Asked Alexander.

" _Well from what the letter said we need to place the little statue on top of the highest temple at sundown."_ Diego said looking over the letter and then at Pepi and Johnathon (an Albatross). _"So Pepi and Johnathon get looking around this place. I want to spend as little time as possible here."_

Pepi and Johnathan took of into the air.

Pepi sat on top of the great temple that overlooked the whole complex thinking something was wrong. He looked at the statue running his claws over it.. It looked to be Aztec or Mayan, but something did not feel right. Then it hit him, there were no female jaguar gods of the only ways. He looked at the complex for a moment.

He was on the Sun Temple, there was the Ball Court, there was the Priest Living area. Then he saw it, the gate to the underworld, that is were the Smoking Mirror would be, in the dark waters.

Pepi flew back down to Diego. _"None of this is right Captain."_

Diego looked a Pepi. _"Whats are you talking about?"_

" _This is not the Smoking Mirror, Texaco-Popcorn as you call him."_ He held up the statuette. _"The Smoking Mirror is a Male God!"_

" _So this is a fake..."_ Diego looked at the statuette. _"Mr. Roberts Get That Spider Out Of Your Hat Rack And Get Over Here!"_

" _Spider, what SPIDER_!" Mr. Roberts went running by trying to get the tarantula out of his antlers as Marisa headed over.

" _What is wrong Diego?"_ Marisa asked

" _It seems we have a fake statuette here."_ Diego handed over the statuette to Marissa as he watched Mr. Roberts catch a low slung vine and nearly knocking himself out. _"Maybe bringing him along was a bad idea?"_

Marissa just raised an eyebrow at the deers antics and looked the statuette over for the first time really. _"There is something odd about it, I am not an expert though."_

Diego watched Mr. Roberts run the other way yelling something about ants in his clothes now. _"Could he have missed it."_

" _I think my Archeology teacher Professor would have missed this."_ Said Marisa as she pulled out a magnifying glass and looked closer.

Diego nodded. _"Somebody De Bug Mr. Roberts And Get Him Over Here!"_

A few moments late Mr. Roberts was down to just his shorts and covered in ash to make all the bug get off him. _"Bugs is right, Micheal bring the radio over."_ Once the radio was there he put on his headphones and ran the statuette over the antenna a few times. He then pulled out his revolver and broke the statuette open on a near by piece of stone reveling a small transmitter. _"Yes a bug."_

" _Can you tell me anything about it."_ asked Diego.

" _Well..."_ looking at it using his jewelers eyepiece for a few moments. _"It is very well made, probably would only transmit far a few minutes two or three times a day, that way the battery would last for a couple of months and my guess made in Germany."_

" _Germany?"_ Diego looked at Mr. Roberts.

" _Yes some of the smaller parts are written in German."_ Mr. Roberts said with a nod as he kept looking it over.

" _So is it still active?"_ Diego asked.

" _Yes, but I can turn it off if you want?"_ Mr. Roberts said admiring the workmanship.

" _No...no...We should just drop it in the deepest hole we can find and let them follow it."_ Said Diego trying to come up with a plan.

" _No that would be bad."_ Said Pepi. _"The hole is where we want to go is we want the Smoking Mirror."_

" _What are you talking about Pepi?"_ said Diego.

" _If one wants to go see the Smoking Mirror we need to find a body of water that is as still as glass."_ Pepi nodded as he spoke. _"And I found the entrance to the Underworld."_

" _So let me get this strait, we were bugged by the Nazi Fascist to lead them here to find the entrance to the Underworld where lies the God Texaco-Popcorn."_ Diego's head started to hurt. _"If find out Mr. Khan new about this we wills be returning his Machine Gun Bullets To him!"_

" _I think that sums it up."_ Mr. Roberts said with a nodding smile.

Diego nodded. _"Call up the ship and let them know we hit a snag and we need...How much rope Pepi for one of these wholes?"_

" _A hundred feet or so might do it."_ Pepi said scratching his head.

Diego raised and eyebrow. _"We will check it out first...Johnathan get over here."_

" _Yes sir?"_ Johnathan asked as he got there.

" _I need you to take the transmitter and a note to the ship and then head to the nearest city with the statuette."_ Diego told Johnathan before having Tanaka write a note.

" _So what is next"_ asked Marisa as she watched Johnathan fly up to the Steel Condor.

" _Now we rest up because tomorrow we go down the hole."_ Said Diego. _"If things work out we will find out who is following us soon."_


	10. Into the Underworld

**Air Pirates of the Caribbean**

Chapter 10: Into the Underworld

 **Khan's Quote:** "One should fear the Darkness...However, Light always defeats Darkness"

 _Dear Diary_

 _The night in the jungle has proven to be interesting. The bug netting over the cots is sort of romantic in a way, like sleeping in a lace canopy bed. At least it would be if not for all of the insects. I did not think there were this many types in the world. I have been told that most of them are harmless, but there are still the spiders and scorpions. Pepi told me to only worry about the little scorpions, but the big ones still scare me._

 _As I look at the cam I camp see this will be different than the camping trips of my childhood. It looks more like one of those army camps from the movies. I am not talking about the serious ones, but the ones from the comedies._

 _We were all woken up by the screams from Mr. Roberts waking up to find a snake in his antlers. Once Micheal 'calmed him down', they tossed it into the morning stew pot, I think I am going to just have some coffee this morning._

 _Then there was the morning rituals of Tanaka. They were a series of simple moves with his blade that he practiced over and over. Each time it was with a shout._

 _Diego woke up and changed into his clothing after making sure his boot did not have something in them. He did seem to be in deep thought as he planned the expedition into the 'Underworld'._

 _We were all going to repel down on the lines that the Airship had dropped off with Pepi leading the way. We also got a lot of torches ready to supplement the lanterns. We also got a few inflatable rafts sent down._

 _Marisa Earhart_

Diego looked down into the blackness and tossed down a rock. It seemed like a few for moments before a splash was heard. Diego just raised an eyebrow.

" _Maybe we should have just had the Condor drop off some parachutes."_ said Alexander not sure about the whole thing.

" _What kind of fool would want to jump off a cliff with just piece of silk to keep them from going splat."_ said Diego looking at Alexander. _"Or for that fact who would want to jump out of a perfectly fine aircraft."_

" _We do sometimes when we assault other airships."_ said Micheal.

Diego gave Micheal a hard look. _"Ok Pepi it is your turn."_

" _Yes Sire Captain."_ said Pepi as he dove over the side.

Once Pepi scouted out the area he blew his whistle and one of the inflatable rafts was tossed down. Then a series of ropes were tied off to trees as Pepi pulled the handle causing the raft to inflate.

One by one everyone when down the rope into the darkness, only lit by a few flashlights. Finding the water was only few feet deep most just chose to get wet and enjoy the cool air and water. Once most everyone was down (Richard and Peter stayed up top) the rest of the gear was lowered down and onto the raft.

The area was huge, at least 100' across. Along the wall was a carved shelf where limestone thrones sat. Each one, but one had the mummified remains or at least what was left of them sitting looking at the center off the pool. They all looked as if they had been partially covered in the limestone giving them a sinister look to them.

" _Well someone knows how to decorate."_ said Diego with a grin.

Pepi looked at Diego. _"This place is cursed."_

Diego nodded. _"it may be cursed, but I think if we keep our heads...we will all keep our headz"_ Picking up a skull and looking at it.

 _ **{All in German}**_

" _Hauptmann Heinrich we have found the temple and the Pirate's campsite, orders Sir."_ The rottweiler said as he snapped to attention.

The German Shepard looked at the Kriegsmarine. _"_ _So are they aware of us being here right now?"_ Hauptmann Heinrich asked.

" _No Sir, most of them have gone into a hole?"_ This rottweiler replied.

" _We should deal with them right now."_ Oberleutnat James Belletrist one of the all Rottweiler Kriegsmarine said. _"I could have them taken care of quickly and efficiently."_

" _Nine"_ said the female Doberman dressed in a Black SS Uniform. _"Give them time to find our prize for us."_

The two Rottweilers snapped to attention as the German Sheppard just looked over at the female.

" _This is still my operation Miss Stiger."_ Hauptmann Heinrich said as he looked at her almost with distaste. _"But I do agree that nothing should be done at the moment."_

" _I see you do not like taking orders from a lady."_ Doctor Helga Stiger.

" _I have no issues with taking orders from a lady, it is you I have an issue with currently."_ Hauptmann Heinrich _"_ _First you commandeer my boat and then you nearly get us killed off the coast of the US and now you have my boat and men stuck in the god forsaken jungle, for what?"_

" _Something of great power your small mind could not understand."_ Helga said as she brushed another insect off her uniform. _"When the time comes you will grasp what I am talking about."_

Hauptmann Heinrich mumbled something under her breath. (You arrogant bitch)

" _What was that Hauptmann?"_ Helga said.

" _Nothing that would concern you."_ said Hauptmann Heinrich

After some searching Diego and his men found a pair of openings that went deeper into the caverns. Mr. Roberts and Marisa looked at the openings and then after consulting looked back at Diego.

" _Well as a guess one of these leads to a large tooth filled daemon and the other way a giant snake that will devour us."_ said Marisa eventually.

Diego looked at the two. _"I thought you two know something about this place?"_

" _Yes from what I took for one semester back in collage two years ago and he has some books on this he read."_ Marisa said looking at Diego with her hands on her hips.

Diego shook his head a few times. _"Well lets go towards the daemon, snakes are not know for making deals."_

Alexander looked at Diego with a smirk. _"We could split up, we can do more damage that way?"_

" _This is not a night at Port Royal."_ Diego replied back. _"Though that sounds good, I will take Pepi, Marisa and...Tanaka and head for the toothy daemon and you take the rest and go find the snake thing."_

" _Why do I get stuck with Mr. Roberts and Micheal?"_ asked Alexander.

" _So I don't have to listen to Mr. Roberts rambling and you are faster than Micheal."_ said Diego with a smirk.

" _Hey!"_ both Mr. Roberts and Micheal said

Alexander shrugged _"Works for me, ok the both of you are with me."_ as he headed to the tunnel that looked like an open serpents mouth.

Diego rubbed his hand together. _"Well lets get going before screaming starts."_

It was not long before they passed though a part of the cave that was filled with lots of stalagmites and stalactites. As they moved Marisa let out a squeak as he flashlight shown on a pile of skulls. Diego looked at them for a moment and raised an eyebrow. Stepping forward he moved one to the side and pulled up an old rusty Conquistador Helm. _"Well let us hopes we do better than him."_

Richard and Peter stood there with their hands up as they looked at a half dozen Rottweiler Kriegsmarines pointing Sub-Machine-Guns at them. They had been caught by surprise not expecting anyone else to be here.

Oberleutnat Belletrist gave some orders in German as the camp was quickly gone over. One of the Kriegsmarine came out of Mr. Roberts tent with his portable radio.

" _So which one of you is the radio operator?"_ demanded Oberleutnat Belletrist.

The two of them looked at each other. _"_ _Mr. Roberts, he is with Diego."_

" _Why would he take his radio operator with him?"_ demanded Oberleutnat Belletrist again.

" _He know about all of this Mayan stuff."_ said Richard.

"So he is your expert?" asked Helga looking into the cooking pot.

"Well him and one other?" said Peter.

" _Is the other one an expert too."_ Helga asked looking the two of them over with her ridding crop in one hand.

" _Collage and everything."_ said Richard.

" _Hauptmann We Must Get Going Before The Doctor Beats Us!"_ Helga Yelled.

Richard and Peter looked at each other shrugged.


	11. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 11: Mistaken Identity

 **Khan's Quote:** "A Reputation is a Double Edge Sword."

Marisa, Diego, Tanaka and Pepi continued to move slowly down the tunnel of the 'L _arge Tooth Filled Daemon'._ The only light that could be seen were the ones from the flashlight that Marisa was earring and the glow of Diego's cigar. It was a natural cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites. The for of them found lots more piles of skeletal remains, almost as if they had been placed there centuries before.

The only real sounds were that drips of water and the footsteps in the shallow stream of water that fill the tunnel and the wing beats and chirps from Pepi in the distance as he scouted ahead. The air was damp, but at least it was cool as Pepi came flapping back.

" _Captain Diego I think I may have found it."_ Pepi said hanging from a stalactite.

" _Found what?"_ Diego asked taking another puff from his cigar making his face glow red in the darkness.

" _The lair of the Smoking Mirror"_ Continued Pepi catching his breath. _"It is a large chamber filled with a small lake and one of the walls seem to be smooth other than a large statue."_

" _Well that sound like a place they would put temple to him."_ Said Marisa thinking about her old collage class.

" _Ok then..."_ Diego thought for a few moments. _"Tanaka stay here for now and make sure we are not being followed, you know what to do."_

Tanaka just let out a nod and a grunt and moved to the cover of the stalagmites.

 _ **{All in German}**_

" _Heir Hauptmann it looks like they split up, three going to the...cave with the snake and three the other way."_ The Kriegsmarine said. _"I do not know where the last one is."_

Hauptmann Heinrich thought for a moment. _"One of them is a bat, so he probably went with one of them, anything else?"_

The Kriegsmarine thought for a moment. _"Not really, but groups seem to be smoking cigars so we could not get a good scent trail."_

Hauptmann Heinrich looked over at Helga who was looking over the carvings and taking a few notes. _"So your opinion?"_

" _My guess it that the good Doctor would have led them down that corridor as the other one leads to the Mayan Snake God."_ Helga said pointing down the tunnel Diego had chosen.

" _Oberleutnat Belletrist take six of your Kriegsmarines and deal with the other group."_ Hauptmann Heinrich ordered. _"And you do not have to kill them, capturing would be best, they might have useful information."_

Oberleutnat Belletrist nodded _"Yes Heir Hauptmann."_ The Rottweiler pointed at six of his men and headed down the 'Snake Tunnel'.

Diego, Marisa and Pepi entered the large chamber. It was the size of a sports stadium filled with a smooth as glass pool of water. On the far side was a large wall of black obsidian. It was made of several pieces along with large and small gemstones making it look like the night sky. In front of the stone mural was a large statue of a black jaguar in golden royal garb. His paws were outstretched with a crystal scull of some sort of feline.

Diego looked at the letter and nodded. _"Well this seems to be the treasure of Texaco-Popcorn."_ and then looked at the other two. _"Would you quit your giggling, I know it is not Texaco-Popcorn, but I like my pronouncement more."_

" _So we have to get the whole statue?"_ Asked Pepi look over the place looking a little afraid.

" _No just the skull thing, we get to keep the rest."_ Diego said showing a little greed in his eyes.

 **{All in German}**

" _Fraulein Helga so what is this place?"_ asked Hauptmann Heinrich looking at one of the skulls.

" _It is place of the dead."_ Helga said picking up one of the skulls and then tossing it off to one side. _"A sort of grave yard, this is where the heads of those sacrificed to their god were placed. Farther in we should find the place where the rest are buried."_

A number of the Kriegsmarines made the sign of the cross at finding out they were in a grave yard.

Helga let out a chuckle. _"That would only protect you from the dead Spaniards, it has not power over the spirits of such primitives."_

Hauptmann Heinrich looked at Helga. _"Though we men of the sea are a superstitious lot there is no need to tell ghost stories."_

Helga looked at Hauptmann Heinrich. _"They are not stories"_

Pepi looked closely at the skull as he hovered over it muttering the _'Lord's Prayer'_ in Spanish.

" _What is taking you so long?"_ Diego said as he and Marisa walked long the edge of the pool.

" _Captain Diego this just does not feel right."_ Pepi said as he flew around the statue a few more times.

" _Of course it does not feel right."_ Diego said back. _"This is not natural, we are not common thieves...now just take the thing and then start on the jewels and then we will be rich thieves."_

Marisa looked at Diego for a moment. _"I have a bad feeling too, though it might be the fact you are about to steal from a holy place of the dead, but there is something else I am feeling."_

Diego looked at Marisa and gave a sly smile. _"Well this feels right to me, we are in Central America, this is a Mayan temple filled with treasure and I am a Spaniard, what could be more natural than this?"_

Marisa batted Diego across the ears. _"That was not what I was talking about."_

" _Not here in front of the children."_ Diego said with a grin. _"Later when we have put the to bed."_

Marisa gave Diego a hard look. _"Quit that!"_

" _What?"_ Diego now was trying to give an innocent look.

" _You want the skull you can get it yourself, you are almost here."_ Pepi said as he cocked his head and took off towards the entrance.

Diego looked at Pepi leave and shrugged as the two of them got next to the 12' tall statue. _"Well I thought he would be bigger."_

Marisa looked the statue over once and was admiring the workmanship. _"Well he is good looking, I hope is wearing something under that kilt."_

" _You have a wondering eye now for some old musty god now?"_ Diego said with a smirk.

" _Well he is tall dark hansom and rich stranger."_ Marisa teased back. _"You know every girl's dream."_

Diego was looking over the statue trying to figure out how to get the skull with out Pepi being around. _"Well he won't be rich for long...hand me the crowbar."_

Pepi came zipping back into the room and only paused for a moment to say something in Spanish to Diego before heading up into the safety of the stalactites.

" _What did he say?"_ Marisa asked.

" _Only that they are here."_ Diego said as he pulled Marisa behind the statue.

" _DOCTOR JONES I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"_ Helga Yelled. _"NOW COME ON OUT AND I WILL NOT HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

Diego looked at Marisa. _"Doctor Jones, who is this Doctor Jones?"_

" _I had an archeology professor back at school named Jones and he was a Doctor, but he was as flaky as he was good looking."_ Said Marisa with a shrug.

" _So you have another suitor I have to contend with?"_ said Diego before yelling back. _"THERE IS NO DOCTOR JONES HERE, JUST MYSELF AND THE MOST FEARED PIRATE PRINCESS OF ALL TIME!"_ He then looked over at Marisa with a shrug. _"I had to say something."_

Helga pulled a Sub Machine Gun of one of the Kriegsmarines and fired a burst at Diego and Marisa. _"You lying cur he was on that ship you took...The Spirit of Miami so I know he have him here."_

{Meanwhile somewhere in the Atlantic}

Two canines ducked behind some crates in the cargo hold. One a mixed Shepard Breed in a leather jacket and fedora was re-loading his revolver. The other was a collie in his tuxedo holding an Egyptian Rod.

Henry _"God I hate Nazi's!"_

Johnathan _"God I hate Mummies"_

Henry _"Mummies?!"_

Johnathan _"Nazi's?!_

{Back to the Story}

Diego stuck his head from around the statue. _"YOU CRAZY BITCH I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"_ then he ducked back avoiding another burst. _"I AM CAPTAIN DEIGO MANTOYA SALVATORE ENRIQUE KARNAGE, THE DREADED AIR PIRATE!"_

" _THERE IS NO DOCTOR JONES HERE...WHY SHOULD I BELIVE A THIEVING PIRATE LIKE YOU!"_ Helga yelled as he put in another clip with Hauptmann Heinrich and the Kriegsmarines looking on not sure what to do.

" _I AM NOT A THIEVING!"_ Diego yelled back and then looked at Marisa who was giving him a hard look. _"What...Well...not yet we have not had a chance to takes anythings."_

Oberleutnat Belletrist and the other Kriegsmarines stopped and put there back to the wall as Mr. Roberts came screaming down the tunnel at full at full speed. One of the Kriegsmarines stepped out only to be trampled by Alexander and then Micheal who were also running at full speed. Suddenly something grabbed the Kriegsmarine and pulled him screaming into the darkness.


	12. Texaco-Popcorn, God of War!

Chapter 12: Texaco-Popcorn _, God of War!_

 **Khan's Quote:** " _Making an Allie out of an Enemy is always a good thing."_

Diego took another burst and ducked behind the stature. _"Well this is probably the worst date you have ever been in Yes No?"_

" _No I have been on worse, Herald once took me to see the history of adding machine at the Smithsonian once."_ Marisa said ducking lower as a burst of machine gun fire came from a Kriegsmarine.

" _Karnage Come Out And I Will Make Your Death A Quick One."_ Yelled Helga as she also let out a burst.

Diego looked at his Thompson as he removed the empty drum and pulled out his last one. _"Not Likely You Despotic Bitch!"_

" _Did you mean Psychotic?"_ asked Marisa

" _Psychotic, Despotic, she still is a Bitch!"_ said Diego.

Both of the ducked again as there was another burst and then looked as the stature stated to crack. Within the cracks a dark light started to shine.

" _Well this is not good."_ Said Diego. _"TANAKA ANY TIME NOW WOULD BE GOOD!"_

The Kriegsmarines stopped firing as the head of one of the Kriegsmarines rolled forward and came to a stop at the feet of Helga. All of them looked back to see the large figure of the Samurai in full armor take a second swing cutting a second Kriegsmarine almost in half.

Oberleutnat Belletrist and what was left of his Kriegsmarines were firing at the giant serpent that had already swallowed a second Kriegsmarine. The rounds were bouncing off its scaled head at they reached the main room to see Mr. Roberts already half up the rope with Alexander and Micheal standing on both sides of the opening.

Once the last of the Kriegsmarines had exited the tunnel Michael pulled out three sticks of TNT tied together and lit them with his cigar tossing it back down the hall followed by an explosion and a cave collapse.

" _There it will never come out again."_ said Michael with a grin.

" _What?"_ Oberleutnat Belletrist yelled back in German. _"What Will Not Come Out Again!"_

" _Hey We Are In Mexico!"_ Micheal yelled back. _"Speak Fucking English!"_

It was now down to Diego, Marisa, Hauptmann Heinrich, Helga, Tanaka and somewhere Pepi as the stature shattered reveling a 12' black Jaguar dressed in gold with a large obsidian club in one hand. It stretched and let out a roar that shook the walls causing Pepi to fall from the ceiling.

" _THE SMOKING MIRROR!"_ Yelled Pepi in terror.

" _You mean Texaco-Popcorn?"_ ask Diego

" _Texaco-Popcorn?"_ asked Hauptmann Heinrich.

Tanaka looked at the German Shepard _"_ _Don't ask."_

Helga stepped forward {In Mayan} _"Great Texapoca, God of War, Bringer of death to his enemies, the Great Smoking Mirror, Help me Defeat The Enemies of the True Rulers of the World."_

The Large Jaguar looked down at Helga and with a simple backhand with his club beheaded her and let out another roar.

" _Well now we are screwed!"_ said Diego.

Hauptmann Heinrich just nodded. _"I think she was the only who had a chance of stopping it."_

" _I know how to stop it."_ said Pepi _"But you won't like it."_

" _Well I am willing to try most anything."_ replied Diego said putting a burst into the Jaguar with no effect other than making it take a step back.

" _Well first we need the beating hearts of 10,000 young healthy men." Said_ Pepi as he flew up out of its reach.

" _Well that makes me safe."_ said Diego as he continued to slow it down with his Thompson. _"Any other bright ideas?"_

Marisa, finally able to speak. _"Well from one thing from an old legend tells that a spirit of darkness can only be stopped by a warrior who is true of spirit."_

" _Well that lets me out, I am not pure in spirit."_ said Diego now reaching for what he hopped was an extra drum that he might of missed.

" _No not Pure, True as in one with a true warrior's spirit."_ Said Marissa

" _Like a Samurai or Knight Captain"_ said Tanaka.

" _I think I qualify."_ Diego and Hauptmann Heinrich said at the same time and then looked at each other.

" _I had an ancestor was a Knight for Fredric the Great."_ said Hauptmann Heinrich.

" _And mine was Knight for El Sid."_ said Diego before looking at Tanaka. _"_ _and the fuzzball over there takes a half an hour to read off his linage."_

Tanaka just let out a nodding grunt.

" _Well lets get to it."_ Diego said pulling out his short pike and Hauptmann Heinrich pulled his officer's sword.

Oberleutnat Belletrist and his men were looking at Michael and Alexander all of them point weapons at each other. Micheal's weapon though was another bundle of TNT and his cigar. As they were deciding what to do Pepi flew in and yelled that Diego and the German Captain needed help and then headed up top where he figured Mr. Roberts was.

Diego, Hauptmann Heinrich and Tanaka had surrounded the Jaguar as Marissa was taking shots with the Coach Gun finding if she timed things right it would ruin its swings. The three of them had made contact, The weapons made wounds, but not big enough to make a difference.

One of the Jaguar's shots managed to connect with Tanaka sending him flying, but his armor saved him. Once he was back up he shook his head and charged back in with an angry shout that went in deep.

Alexander, Micheal, Oberleutnat Belletrist and the remaining Kriegsmarines arrived and looked at what was going on. Oberleutnat Belletrist and the Kriegsmarines started to open fire on Jaguar's upper body distracting it.

Micheal look at his dynamite and thought for a moment. _"Boss I could try to blow it up?"_

" _Keep that as a back up plan Micheal."_ Said Diego as he moved around to the back and stabbed it in the back of the leg causing it to roar in pain. _"Well that sort of worked."_

Pepi got up and found Mr. Roberts trying to call the ship, but was having trouble getting past the password that Diego had set up. He had forgotten that only communications in Japanese would be accepted. Pepi told Mr. Roberts what was going on and then Mr. Roberts gave Pepi a not to take to the ship with some instructions.

As Pepi took off to find the ship Mr. Roberts picked up BAR and Flair gun then headed for the ropes to help. This was not normal for him to be brave, but he knew how to stop the Jaguar and he had to get the information to Diego if any one of them was going to live though this.

Hauptmann Heinrich made a good swing causing a good cut, but was clipped be the club sending him reeling as Marissa headed over to him and checked him out to see how bad it was. He just got up shaking his head and pushed his way past her with his sword and his other arm dangling, probably broken. As the three regrouped Mr. Roberts Showed up and froze for a moment and then pulled himself together.

" _Captain, it is an evil Spirit, anything Holy should destroy it!"_ Mr. Roberts said loudly as he pulled the BAR off his shoulder. _"I also sent a note to the ship telling it that with out seeing a flair before leaving the shell anything coming out."_

" _Well that changes things."_ said Diego with a raised eyebrow. _"So what now?"_

Tanaka looked at the two of them. _"One thing I learned from my Sensi was that you can direct your spirit though your weapon though prayer. I know we are are spiritual men here, Diego is Catholic, I assume your are Captain and myself am a Buddhist. With our beliefs combined we can stop it."_

Diego {In Latin}: _"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name."_

Hauptmann Heinrich {In German}: _"Father, hallowed be your name."_

Tanaka {In Japanese}: _"I take refuge in the Buddha, the Dharma, and the supreme Sangha."_

Diego {In Latin}: _"_ _Your kingdom come,_ _your will be done,_ _on earth, as it is in heaven."_

Hauptmann Heinrich {In German}: _"_ _Give us each day our daily bread,_ _and forgive us our sins_ _for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us."_

Tanaka {In Japanese}: _"Until I attain Enlightenment."_

Diego {In Latin}: _"_ _Give us this day our daily bread,_ _and forgive us our debts,_ _as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation."_

Hauptmann Heinrich {In German}: _"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. And lead us not into temptation."_

Tanaka {In Japanese}: _"By the merit I accumulate from practicing generosity and the other perfections, May I attain Enlightenment in order to benefit all living beings."_

With all of that said each one stepped forward and struck the Jaguar in the chest with their blades. The Jaguar let out a scream of anguish before dissolving in a bright light before vanishing completely.

Once it was over everyone sat down and looked at each other.

" _So I think we can say that was a new experience."_ said Diego.

" _Yes Sire I would say so."_ said Tanaka.

" _So know what?"_ asked Hauptmann Heinrich. _"I can't send in this report."_

" _Well tell your boss that that stupid bitch messed everything up and is the reason your mission failed and that she is the reason your ship was damaged by us Air Pirates."_ Said Diego with a sly grin.

" _But my boat was not damaged by Pirates?"_ said Hauptmann Heinrich.

Diego pulled out his pocket watch. _"About a half and hour ago it was."_

 _Dear Diary_

 _I don't know what to say about the events of the last few days. We encountered an ancient Mayan...Spirit God?_

 _It was defeated by Diego, Tanaka and Heinrich being sent...home I guess. We even managed to find the crystal scull in the pool._

 _Heinrich had a broken shoulder, but is going to be ok eventually. Diego's men had found the sub and took all of its weapons including the torpedo and deck gun._

 _Mr. Khan was good to his word and paid the rest of the money and even admitted that most of the job was a Red Herring, he knew that somewhere in his organization was a Nazi spy and the whole thing was just a ruse to find out who it was._

 _I have decided to stay with Diego for now, he tells me he will take me to say goodby to Harold, but as soon as he has delivered the aircraft to Spain. I have always wanted to go to Spain._

 _Mr. Khan did get Diego his planes, but was unable to deliver them. He even gave Diego a new Devastator to replace his lost one. Of course he named it the St. Maria II, but I don't mind that._

 _Diego called Mr. Roberts the hero of this 'Adventure' and gave him a metal he pulled off Helga's body as a reward and included him in the Officer's share, along with me. My Share came to well over fifteen thousand dollars._

 _After thinking about it I am going to send my mother ten thousand and tell her that I am ok and now just stuck in Havana until the paper work is straitened out._

 _Marisa Earhart_


End file.
